We Intertwined
by AubreyWitch
Summary: “But you’re forgetting, Naruto we’re a team. A three man team.” It was at that moment that Sakura’s soft hands found the waist band to his pants. LEMON Team7 THREESOME YAOI NaruSaku, SasuSaku, SasuNaru
1. Like Vines

**AN: I have edited the content of this story to comply FF Net's with policy on NC-17 fics. I do not believe there is anything in this chapter that you would not see in a rated-R movie. (Hell, just watch Alpha Dog if you don't believe they show EVERYTHING except the actual organs.) However, because of this a large portion of the story has been cut out and some things may no longer make logical sense. I tried to smooth things out somewhat but it still ended up a little choppy in places. If you would like to read the NC-17 version (includes in depth het manual, oral and intercourse as well as yaoi oral) you can find it at www. mediaminer. org/ fanfic/ view (underscore) ch.php?cid (equals) 466609&submit (equals) View+Chapter&id (equals) 135433** **or naruto. adultfanfiction. net/ story.php?no (equals) 600091508 (no spaces).  
**

_**IF LEMONS, THREESOMES, OR YAOI BOTHERS YOU, PLEASE TURN BACK NOW!!! If you don't know what all three of those mean TURN BACK NOW. Be warned that in this threesome everyone will be doing everyone. And that means EVERYONE/EVERYONE.**_**  
**

**If you would like future chapters please let me know. Otherwise, enjoy.**

* * *

Sakura was panting, and as sweat trickled down the side of her neck, she gripped the kunai tighter. They had been at it for over an hour; it amazed her how much stamina the boys had. Despite her superiority in chakra control, she was nearly at her limit. Both boys, Sasuke and Naruto, had ditched their shirts long ago, skin gleaming in the afternoon sun as they danced around in a dangerous clash of power. She had opted to lose the thick leather gloves in the uncomfortable summer heat, which had resulted in several cracked and bleeding knuckles, but it was nothing she couldn't heal easily enough. 

Naruto was laughing, something he seemed to do a lot since they'd had gotten Sasuke back. Sasuke was of course scowling, and it made her smile to see them acting so like themselves and _happy_.

"I won't lose to you anymore, Sasuke."

They exchanged quick blows and flew apart, skidding through the grass. Naruto's grin was wide and disheveled with the knowledge that he alone could outlast the both of them. It was when he grinned like that, that he liked to use his finishing blow. Not _that_ one. He never wanted to use his Rasengan on a loved one again.

"Kage Bun—" It was the fourth round this fight, and while he could have unleashed hundreds of clones any single time, they all went easy on each other in sparring, despite what they might claim.

He paused when Sasuke and Sakura shared a look. Something was wrong, and in that moment he knew this time he was going to lose.

* * *

Naruto hit the ground hard enough to force the air from his lungs. He was choking and blind. He had been more than a little surprised when after tossing out his favorite taunt, "Sasuke, you couldn't even touch my forehead," Sakura had given a quick nod and set in on him at the same time. With her cooperation (betrayal) Sasuke had indeed been able to reach that goal and had unexpectedly used the opportunity to drag his forehead protector down over his eyes. A cheap shot, if you asked Naruto. 

"Sasuke, you bastard, you're breaking the rules. You know it's every man for himself when we spar," he huffed in annoyance, twisting roughly against the boy's grip on his arm.

He was struggling but losing, as against the two of them, blind, and Sakura's overwhelming strength he was simply no match. Instinctively, he wanted to kick out, but stopped himself, afraid that he'd accidentally hit Sakura. It was frustrating, but he was exhausted, and finally they pinned him down. He lay there, panting and let the confusion wash over him as the reality of his situation set in. His arms were spread almost painfully wide apart, wrists bound to kunai staked in the ground on either side of him, a short length of rope keeping each out of reach from his outstretched fingers. In the following silence he could hear his heart pounding in his ears and had a moment to wonder if they had left him as some kind of joke. He could picture them off having giddy, celebratory sex for their cheap victory and gritted his teeth in response.

"We did it, Sasuke-kun."

Sakura's voice came out breathy, and he could barely stand it.

"Dammit, enough already. You had your fun." He strained against the ropes, jerking wildly but was unable to dislodge either kunai and in the end fell back defeated.

He started when Sasuke's deep voice answered beside his ear, "No. We're just getting started."

He felt their faces in such close proximity, and fought to keep from turning away. How dare Sasuke humiliate him in front of Sakura. His hand clenched, fist shaking under the strain. When he got free, he would—

"Sa-Saakura-chan, what—?"

She had begun to work her hands up the front of him, savoring the smoothness of his stomach beneath her palms, unable to hold back any longer. The uncertainty and pleading in his voice made her ache, the way his body had bucked beneath them having triggered her excitement. Yes, she could do this. She wanted to do this.

It was Sasuke who answered by pulling his forehead protector off to provide him with sight once more. "You've been pathetically awkward since you heard Sakura and me having sex that time," he half-scowled and glared down at him.

Naruto blinked a few times in the bright sunlight but refused to look at him, jaw set as he swallowed hard. It was true, but he didn't have to rub it in.

"But you're forgetting, Naruto; we're a team. A three man team."

Naruto looked to him then, surprise widening the features of his face and it was at that moment that Sakura's soft hands found the waist band to his pants.

He felt his breath come out in a hiss as her fingertips gingerly dipped below, sliding back and forth across his skin. If she kept going lower...

"Sakura-chan?" He squirmed despite his best efforts to remain still. The look she gave him made his face burn.

She didn't bother answering him, instead falling forward to spill across the front of him. She inhaled deeply, cheek pressed against his taut stomach and wanted to taste him. She started kissing a line down from his belly button, licking and sucking, nipping as she went. Soon she would be tasting more than his stomach, and the thought of him in her mouth made her whine against his skin.

He was shaking his head from side to side, face scrunched in a painful realization. "Wait. You don't—"

"Shut up, loser, and just enjoy it." Sasuke was impatient as always and looking more than a little disgruntled with the whole situation.

Naruto narrowed his eyes and seethed, "Sasuke, you bastard, don't you get it? I don't want your _charity_."

Which wasn't true at all. If Sakura wanted to pity screw him, he was more than willing. Just not with the asshole Uchiha watching.

Naruto twisted against the ropes, face red with anger and other things. Sasuke grabbed his chin hard enough to bruise and jerked his face to look at him. He was leaning in, undoubtedly to threaten him so Sakura couldn't hear, so blue eyes widened in surprise and he jerked, a small sound of protest caught in the back of his throat, when Sasuke forced his lips suddenly against his. Sasuke was kissing him almost painfully hard, silently insistent not to pull away, and when he parted his lips to complain, he felt the warm wetness of tongue. The kiss was sloppy and overly invasive at first, but something about the sensation of it coupled with the feel of Sakura's hot mouth over his skin made him return the gesture. He was silent when Sasuke finally pulled away, realizing that Sakura was watching them with a little half-smile.

Sasuke was near blushing as he explained, "I'm not sharing Sakura unless she shares you."

Before Naruto could retort, Sakura rose up to her knees and peeled her tank-top off over her head, revealing her fishnet undergarments. He took in the sight of her pert breasts hidden behind a solid band of cloth and barely held in place before she discarded the undergarment as well. She grinned at him before turning a hungry look to Sasuke who responded by licking his thumb and reached out to give her nipple a quick flick. She "mmm"-ed approvingly, and then he moved behind her, one hand snaking up her bare back, the other kneading the same breast as she slipped out of her shorts, leaving only the slitted mini-skirt and her knee-high boots on.

Naruto watched in silence as she dipped her head back to allow Sasuke access to the delicate nape of her neck. He bit and licked at the area playfully, dark eyes observing Naruto as his lips closed over her skin. She leaned back against his chest and whined while his hand twisted her nipple between his thumb and forefinger. He broke his mouth away, his hand sliding up her back to grip the area which now displayed his mark before pushing her forward. She complied without protest, pressing her hands to the inside of Naruto's thighs as she began mouthing the fabric of his pants where it stretched achingly tight. Sasuke then shot Naruto a determined look and moved back to his side, slipping his hand through the boy's golden locks to wrench his head back as he leaned in to lick and nip at his ear. Naruto let out a cry of protest which suspiciously sounded like a whimper.

"What's the matter, dead last. The technique for untying ropes is a basic."

Sakura giggled, the vibration of her lips almost unbearable. "Don't you wish you had paid more attention in class?" Her palm teased over him as she finished, "Hmm?"

His face was burning, but he found it difficult to keep his eyes open long enough to glare at the bastard for toying with him. "I–nmm–Sa—"

He gasped at the feel of Sasuke's tongue on his skin as it made slow deliberate circles around his nipple, the tip flicking back and forth over the slick area teasingly while Sasuke reached over with his other hand to scrape his fingernails lightly over his other nipple. Now that Sasuke was more comfortable with the whole idea and sure that Naruto wasn't going to cry rape or try to murder them later, he could take his time and think about what he was doing and what he wanted to do. Or rather, he wasn't sure what the hell he was doing, but he could at least try some of the things he knew Sakura liked. A body was just a body right? But kissing Naruto had felt very different from what he was used to. He wanted to try it again, but not before he had eased the boy into it. His pleasure was their primary goal, after all. He loosened his hold on Naruto's hair and slid his fingers gently down the side of his neck to linger on his collarbone.

Sakura's hands gripped the waistband of Naruto's pants on either side of his hips now, and he thought briefly about resisting. But embarrassingly Sasuke's attentions felt _good_, and Sakura could just rip his pants off with her superhuman strength anyway, if she was that damned determined. So when she started to tug, he was only a little surprised that he lifted his hips off the ground to assist her. She yanked in one fluid motion, and he was spilling out into the warm afternoon air, fighting the urge to look away from embarrassment. He swallowed hard, his breath coming quicker as her fingertips just barely brushed the length of him, her expression at the sight of him making him hot.

"Sa-Sakura-chan."

Sasuke had worked his way along his collarbone and was nuzzling his face in the crook of his neck, having left a cool trail of saliva up his heated chest.

"You're hot to the touch, Naruto."

She bent down to blow across him, risking a small lick before plunging him into her mouth completely. He would have cried out, but for a second time Sasuke stole his lips. This kiss was deeper, full of passion and lust, nipping and licking and clinking of teeth. Naruto whined into his mouth and found himself excited at the muffled sound of it. His tongue was trapped between Sasuke's teeth, who increased the pressure of his bite playfully until Naruto whined again. When Sasuke finally broke away, his lips were as pink and swollen as Naruto's felt.

Naruto watched him with a languid grin and tried not to jerk from Sakura's attentions as he awkwardly tried to offer, "Wanna, you know...?"

He felt his back arch and closed his eyes for a minute, letting out the groan that had been building in his chest. When he opened them, Sasuke had slipped open the front of his pants and was watching Naruto carefully, his eyes dark with need, nearly frowning as if just the site of him was enough to scare Naruto into changing his mind. It was and nearly did, after all what the hell was he thinking, but instead he replied with a jerk of his head, "You'd better hurry, I can't last much longer."

He laugh-moaned and closed his eyes again.

_Ironic_, Sasuke thought, _coming from the stamina freak_. He shot Naruto a look that he couldn't see which pleaded _are you sure?_ but didn't wait to be told twice.

Sakura's hands and mouth had left Naruto completely when Sasuke steadied his knees on either side of his face, leaving him straining and feeling doubtful about his agreement or willpower to do this, but then he felt her steady him against her warm, wetness and gasped when she buried him suddenly inside of her. Sasuke took it as an opportunity and chose to bury himself as well, causing Naruto to cry out in a pleasured but muffled protest, his cheeks burning at the situation. Sakura had already found her rhythm, making him writhe as she bounced on an off of him, panting and crying out herself finally while Sasuke forced himself to start slow, just a few inches at a time. Naruto was trying to hold out for both of them, but when Sakura screamed and bit into Sasuke's shoulder, the sensation of it sent him over the edge. It was several more minutes before Sasuke was able to follow; he turned his face to the side to kiss Sakura and melted back into her arms as both of them slipped onto the ground at Naruto's side.

Sakura moved to bend over Naruto and kissed him lightly, chastely, once. She brushed her thumb across the line of his jaw and pulled back some to look into his eyes.

"We love you, Naruto."

Sasuke cut the ropes and pocketed the kunai, having already slipped back into his pants. He offered a hand to Naruto and while looking away, said, "Come on. Let's go get cleaned up."

Sakura grinned at Sasuke, triumph gleaming in her eyes as they all slipped back into their clothes, and then the three of them headed into town, Sakura leading her boys by the hand.


	2. We Intertwined

**AN: The non-edited/NC-17 version of this chapter can be found here: naruto. adultfanfiction. net/story. php (question mark) no (equals) 600091508 & chapter (equals) 2. Again, in my opinion this chapter contains no more than what you might see in watching an R rated movie such as _300_. I apologize for reluctant Naruto, but I just can't see him eagerly/happily jumping into a such a situation. If something went wrong he could lose both of his best friends. Also, Sasuke doesn't get as much action this chapter as Sakura does but don't worry, he's the focus of chapter three.**

_**IF LEMONS, THREESOMES, OR YAOI BOTHERS YOU, PLEASE TURN BACK NOW!!! If you don't know what all three of those mean TURN BACK NOW. Be warned that in this threesome everyone will be doing everyone. And that means EVERYONE/EVERYONE.**_**  
**

* * *

When they reached the outskirts of the city, Naruto pulled away. 

Neither Sakura or Sasuke noticed at first, subconsciously falling into step closer to each other until they were several feet ahead, finally meeting the crossroads where normally they would separate. Sasuke stopped finally, and Sakura turned around to shoot Naruto a quizzical stare, arm intertwining with Sasuke's to pull herself even closer. Naruto forced a laugh—softer, weaker than he had intended—at Sasuke's back and slid his palm across the back of his neck, falling into his habitual response to any and all painful situations. He scratched the back of his scalp and with another "heh," offered, "Well, this is where I split."

He was referring to the fact that his dingy, single-bedroom apartment was located in the government housing section of Konoha, a seedier, more run down aspect to the great fire village—though he wasn't complaining—where as the abandoned yet still lavish manors within the Uchiha compound were effectively in the opposite direction. And while Sakura's working class, middle income household was located not far between the two, it was no secret that she'd taken to sleeping at Sasuke's within the past couple months.

"Naruto . . ."

Sakura's voice held a tinge of regret, and he couldn't stand to see the pity in her eyes. He didn't want that, not from her.

"Idiot." Sasuke glanced over his shoulder finally, and his eyes were nothing but familiar heartlessness.

Naruto looked down and let his hand drop, for once wilting under Sasuke's unforgiving gaze.

"Don't you get it? You're with us now."

Naruto's blue eyes shot up, widening in surprise, any retort he had planned caught in the back of his throat, and Sakura was still looking at him with those sad eyes, but a small smile had piqued the corners of her mouth. He had always expected her to choose Sasuke, always known he wasn't good enough compared to _him_ (or most anyone else for that matter since they were normal and he was . . . whatever he was with his whisker-marked cheeks and his demonic chakra and the silent disapproval of the entire village), but he hadn't thought she could or would choose both of them. The idea was strange to him, but it wasn't just that. She wasn't the only one of the two who seemed to want him or at least want to want him if Sasuke's awkward acceptance of the situation was any indication, and he realized that he wanted both of them, too—wanted to feel their skin pressed against his, to feel desired and needed and loved by the two people who meant the most to him in the world, who he would throw his life away for in a heartbeat, no questions asked.

So he lurched forward finally, guarded somewhat from the fear of rejection still circling around in the back of his mind taunting him _any moment now_ as one foot shuffled slowly before the other until he was within arms reach of the two.

Sasuke bunched his hand in the material of his jacket, pulling him the rest of the way until their bodies nearly touched and said, "You're going to make Sakura sad if you keep acting this way, dumbass."

"Sorry, Sakura-chan," he gasped almost painfully as he was subtly slipped between them, and with each of them grasping an arm Sakura leaned in to kiss him.

He offered a fleeting smile as she pulled away, and he re-opened his eyes, missing the feel of her lips against his.

"Are you sure?"

Neither of them answered, instead starting forward in the direction of the Uchiha compound, pulling him along between them like there was no question about it, like it was just meant to be.

But Naruto wasn't so sure.

* * *

It was the first time Naruto had ever seen inside Sasuke's house, so he looked around wide-eyed even in the dark. Sasuke had left his side, disappearing into the shadows for the light switch, but Sakura was still there, a firm weight and warm against him so he let himself relax a little at the idea of being welcome _here_. The lights hummed to life, and he saw that the place was mostly bare with wood floors and plastered walls which didn't really surprise him. Sasuke continued down the hallway in silence, and Sakura jerked forward after him so he moved his feet, too. 

They ended up in the living room, Sakura pulling him down beside her as she plopped comfortably onto the couch while Sasuke continued on to light the fire under the tub.

They sat in silence for a minute before Naruto again tried, "Are you sure. . ." but couldn't bring himself to finish the thought.

She turned to him, eyes serious as she studied his face and untangled her arms from his. She looked as if she wanted to tell him something, but Sasuke returned then and her eyes fluttered away.

"Come on," he said, brushing his knuckles lightly over her shoulder.

Sakura nodded and followed, leaving Naruto to decide for himself if he wanted to accompany them this far. Sasuke shot him a look which could have been curiosity or longing, but he just wasn't sure. After a pause he got up and followed as well. He had come this far hadn't he? He damn sure wasn't going to be left out now.

They were in the bedroom, undressing each other, and Naruto couldn't help but stare. Earlier Sakura had stripped for him but not fully, and too many things had been going on for him to fully enjoy the sight. He drank in the image of her, all soft curves and milky skin, like he'd never see it again. He wanted to remember this later when he was alone in his apartment and only had his hands. Then with more subtle glances, he noticed Sasuke's pale angles and hipbones, too.

They finished with a kiss, and Sakura turned toward him, moving closer to run her hands over the front of his jacket.

She pulled his zipper down slowly and slid the jacket off over his shoulders. She continued, gliding her palms up the smooth sides of him, feeling the muscles just under his skin and marveling at how warm he was beneath her touch. He lifted his arms in compliance, and she finished by tugging the shirt over his head. He slipped one hand behind her, pulling her closer, wanting to feel the press of her bare skin against his, and she undid his pants, pushing them down over his hips. Her actions were slow and sensual, and it made him want to hold her, press his face into her neck and breath her in. Sasuke padded by, shooting them both a glare before continuing down the hall to the washroom. Sakura grinned, letting his pants fall to the floor and followed after the dark-haired boy. Naruto kicked out of his pants and pulled off his shoes hastily, the last article remaining, his forehead protector. He pulled it off slowly and stared for a few minutes as he turned it in his hands, finally setting it on the bed.

He sighed and followed after the two with a mumbled, "What the hell am I getting myself into?"

Both of his teammates were already soaking in the spacious wooden tub, and he felt awkward as he climbed in, splashing water over the side in his less than graceful efforts, both of them watching with half-amused smiles. Sakura's eyes were light and teasing where she sat in Sasuke's lap, held back against his chest where his arms wrapped around her waist. Sasuke's looked thoughtful and possessive but mostly unreadable, and Naruto would have given anything to know what he was thinking at that moment. Sakura seemed to be the only one without second thoughts but somehow that didn't surprise him as she was probably getting the best of both worlds in the deal. What he did wonder about was why she'd even want to sleep with him when she had Sasuke, the boy she had pined over since she was eight. And all he seemed capable of doing was annoying her with his over enthusiasm and general recklessness. His eyes must have betrayed him because both their looks changed sharply.

"What the hell's the matter with you, loser?"

Which was Sasuke's way of showing that he cared.

Sakura frowned and pulled away to move closer to Naruto who had chosen the opposite side of the tub to try to relax in. "We didn't mean to make you sadder, Naruto. We were just trying to help."

He forced a smile, wide and painful as he interjected, "What? I'm—"

She used that moment to capture his lips, a slick hand rising to cup the side of his face. He let her kiss him, allowed her to part his lips and explore the inside of his mouth, feel the pain and hurt he had hidden away, stored in silence all those years. He melted somewhat against her, returned the kiss just as she pulled away and opening his eyes saw Sasuke watching them in his still silence from the other side of the tub. Oh God, Sasuke was going to kill him. He felt a whine hitch in his throat and closed his eyes wanting to be anywhere but there at that exact moment. Sakura was pulling him, leading him by the wrist and he wanted to shake his head, beg her to stop, but he had never been any good at resisting the pink-haired ninja so he let himself be dragged through the water closer to his teammate and rival who would probably drown him once he got there. It was one thing for Sakura to fuck him, use him for her own pleasure as Sasuke too had used him, but it was another for her to _love_ him, kiss him in the way she should only feel for Sasuke. Not that he thought Sakura actually loved him (as anything more than a teammate and companion), but God that kiss could make him wonder things if he didn't know better.

Sakura's hands—tiny compared to his own, he'd noticed—were on either shoulder, turning him in the warm water and pushing him back, and suddenly he bumped into the hard line of a chest. His eyes shot open as he felt _something else _press into the back of him, and his face burned suddenly at the implication. Sasuke's slender arms had already snaked around him, crossed over his chest and pinned him into place as the boy leaned forward to lick at his neck. Sakura had come to settle between his legs, one hand on either knee as she leaned into him and again kissed his lips.

Sasuke's breath came hot just behind his ear as the boy whispered, "Sometimes you're stupider than I thought you were."

Naruto "mmm"-ed into Sakura's mouth as Sasuke's tongue graced the edge of his earlobe. He reached out to press his palm over Sakura's breast, lifting and rolling it beneath his wet hand, rubbing his thumb over the nipple, but it wasn't enough. He wanted to taste it, feel the suppleness in his mouth and pleasure her with his tongue so he pulled away, kissing a line down her body until he could flick the tip of his tongue across her nipple and sucking, draw it into his mouth.

Her skin was a little bit salty from the sweat and bath water, but he liked it, finally knowing what she tasted like, what she felt like. He worked her nipple lightly between his teeth and grinned when she gasped in response. His hand found the intersection of her thighs beneath the water, and she leaned into him when he crushed his palm against her, rubbing wide circles even as his fingers teased her.

"Mmm-hmm," she encouraged, spreading her legs and gripping his shoulder as she kissed Sasuke above his head.

When she arched against him, he knew she had come, and satisfied, pulled back to look at her. Her cheeks were flushed from the excitement and heat of the water, and she was smiling at him. He found himself grinning in return. He had done that. He had made her feel good, and if anything he was happy to know that he could earn his keep. He didn't mind the idea of it, the thought that he could somehow fit into their relationship as pleasure source for the both of them.

So he was surprised when she thanked him.

He felt a heat rise to his own cheeks and glanced to the side as he answered, "You don't have to say that, Sakura-chan."

Sakura frowned in response and grabbing the nearest bar of soap, replied, "I want to."

There was something else Naruto wanted to do, but it was a little more embarrassing and less easy to explain away. He glanced behind him to Sasuke, wondering if it would be better to fumble through asking or just grab for it, when Sakura took his hand and guided it into place beneath the water.

Both boy's faces flushed in response, but maybe it was just the heat of the water. Naruto didn't pull his hand away and Sasuke didn't verbally protest, and then Sakura's soapy fingers were rubbing over Naruto's nipples causing him to tighten his grip in response. Sasuke choked on a small noise and Naruto gave an experimental pump before the slightest of grins broke out across his face.

"You bastard," Sasuke breathed. "You better not tease."


End file.
